


Dad Reflexes (Soldier 76 x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clumsiness, Dirty Dancing Joke, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: The Strike-Commander is fast but is he fast enough to win your heart?





	

Dad Reflexes (Soldier 76 x Reader)

 

Jack was fast, you know that, hell, everyone knew that. Either due to his training, his Indiana farm roots, or the chemicals they managed to pump into him, Jack was quick on his feet with a body that wouldn't quit. Despite this, the poor man was tormented for these skills with the most embarrassing of labels; dad reflexes. Jack would always deny that he was a dad by nature though he let it slip out once in a while around Lúcio or Hana. After all the denial though, you knew Jack really did care for his fellow agents including you, just a simple support. It even got to the point where it seemed he cared about you in a deeper way and you'd be lying if you said you didn't feel those feelings as well. It was these thoughts that were swirling in your mind as you were currently cleaning your utensils, getting ready for your next patient but the slam of the door made you jump. Turning around instantly, you spotted the man on your mind, arm around his middle, getting a bit of blood on the floor.

"Ja-ack?" you stuttered, getting over your spooked moment, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Jack sighed as he took a seat, taking off his visor and relaxing a little as you moved his arm to reveal a big of a big wound on his stomach, "Just a small wound." 

"Tsk, tsk," you scolded, knowing it wasn't just a small wound but you've seen this too many times from him that it practically numbed you, "Always getting hurt."

Turning your heal to get some bandages as well as the utensils for stitches, your ditzy mind forgot about the blood on the floor as you stepped in one of the small puddles and lost traction. "SHIIII-"

Anticipating your crash to the floor, you felt yourself stopped before that happened, looking up to see that Jack stopped you in the nick of time. "Jack-k? I'm-m sorry," you start to apologize though you couldn't help but like the moment, your cheeks turning rosy red.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo," Jack hummed, giving you a week smile as a similar shade lined his face before he grunted deeply, his quick action and pressure on his gut agitating his wound, "(y-y/n)?"

"Yes?" you looked blankly before you realized, biting your lip as you got out of his arms, "Oh, sorry!"

Despite the blunder, you managed to fix up the super soldier without any other incident. Jack was quiet during that time, looking lost in thought as he bit his lip for a moment before you snapped him out of it.

"Jack?" you snapped your fingers in front of him.

"Dinner?" Jack asked, looking a little confused before he managed to collect his thoughts, "I'm sorry... would you like to have dinner with me?"

"I- sure," you answered, rather flustered now, "But only after your wound heals."

"Deal," Jack chuckled, willing to endure so he could have a decent time with you that didn't involve him getting hurt... yet.

~~~~~

But you decided to take fate into your own hands, well for the most part. It seemed you got into more accidents with Jack right around the corner, always there to save you like some clumsy protective knight. Yet the man was no fool, seeing that these tri[s and slips seemed more on purpose than accident now. But he guessed that's what falling in love was all about, dad joke intended. And speaking of dad, he was soon going to be one after years of flirting, dating, and finally getting married to you, part of the American dream he was lucky to have and now he was getting another piece to that dream as he was taking a walk with you, well it was more like hovering over you, back to your room, laundry in hand

"Jack, I'm alright," you mumbled as you bit your lip, a hand on your bulging middle as you tried to calm the bouncing child inside as you carried the basket with your free arm.

"You can't be too careful," Jack mumbled, trying not to sound worried but he totally was, "You're carrying precious cargo."

"I know I am," you sighed, gently smiling at him, "Believe me, I know."

"And a man has to protect his girl," Jack stated proudly, returning the smile. A perfectly placed kick from your unborn child managed to hit the basket, kicking a sock out and with your clumsy curse, you managed to step on it and lose traction.

"AHHH-" You were ready to fall, trying to move onto your back to protect your kid when you stopped suddenly, clothes all over the floor as you looked up, seeing that Jack managed to catch you in the nick of time. He managed to shuffle into a squat, one hand on your upper back, the other on your lower back.

"And I guess he has to protect his child too?" you couldn't help but chuckle, heart racing as you tried to calm it down as not to stress the baby.

"Especially from their klutz of a mother," he mused though his voiced seemed a little strained.

"Jaaaaack," you whined, playing the emotionally sensitive card a little too much, especially with his teasing.

"But I still love you," he mused, kissing your cheek as he would always love his girl, no matter what.

"Oh, Jack, that's so-" You were cut short as you noticed Jack whimper a little, furrowing your brow as he was straining to keep you the way you were now, tremors shooting from his tense muscles to your bloated body.

"M-my kn-nee-es," he barely managed to grumble before he laid you down rather quickly, only to fall onto his side and rub the pained area. At least you weren't alone on the floor anymore, giggling as you figured you could enjoy your time here as you pecked his cheek to help ease his pain. Especially since it would take forever to get you back up on your feet again. At least the laundry was warm...

~~~~~

"I've got you in my sights," Jack mumbled in his serious commander voice as he was watching his daughter, (d/n) dancing around in a silly pink tutu, trying to show her dad what she learned in daycare. Despite Jack's hard demeanor, he was proud of his little girl, seeing her grow up was making the old man soft and even giving him some hope in the world, especially when it gave him you and you gave him this little angel. (d/n) had her father's blue eyes though sharper as compared to his weathered eyes and she was rather stubborn as well, especially during naptime. She got her nice (h/c) locks and beautiful looks and you hoped- no you prayed that she didn't get your curse; your clumsiness. 

"Oh please, she's just fine," You retorted in a hushed tone, curled up nest to your husband, watching the little show as you bit your lip, worried as you wonder even your curse would strike your child.

"I can't help it," he snickered, sensing your fear as he kissed your lips for a brief moment, "It's my dad sense."

"Well dad sense or not, our kid is gonna be alright," you scoffed, knowing he'd always pull out the dad jokes card whenever he liked. Out of the corner of your eye though, you spotted that (d/n) managed to stumble over her wonky steps and was about to fall, potentially hurting that darling face or head. You knew what you had to do as you prevented her hit to the carpet, swooping her up into you arms with lighting quick reflexes.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" you asked her as you pecked her temple, worry deep in your (e/c) orbs.

"Again! Again!" the tot squealed, smiling wide as she bounced up and down in your arms.

"Only if your dad reflexes can catch up," you chided, looking over your shoulder at him with a wide smirk on your face,

Jack got up, slowly clapping for you as he lightly nuzzled your cheek with his scruff. "You gave her your clumsiness in the first place." 

"Hehehe," you laughed before you handed (d/n) off to Jack, mumbling into his ear, "I guess that's not more 'dirty dancing' for the rest of the week."

Jack was a blushing mess now as he looked at his daughter, hoping she didn't hear that but a child's ears are always open and absorb everything. His pulse quickened and blood got cold when his fears came true.

"What's dirty dancing, daddy?" asked (d/n), too innocent and pure for this world questioning about the worse thing she could ask at such an age.

Queue Jack stumbling through an B-Sed answer of seeds and a farmer, red in the face and hoping this quick skills could get him out this situation... hopefully.


End file.
